rampage_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Carl
Carl is a Crab monster (Fiddler Crab) created by Pjray02. Unlike veteran monsters, we can only walk side-to-side (similar to the manner of traditional Rampage gameplay), swinging his claw behind him to damage structures. Carl utilizes his right claw as a sort of hammer, using it to lash out at buildings or opponents. His left claw is utilized as a sort of "fork" used for picking up food such as humans and/or consumables. Backstory Carl was once an old, grumpy man. He never liked going outdoors but, begrudgingly, gone to the beach on the behalf of his adult daughter to take her children, a pair of twins, to the beach for a day. He slinked off to the beach, holding the hands of his hyperactive grandchildren all the way. Carl thought to himself that he may as well enjoy himself, even if it wasn't necessarily anything active. The twins ran off happily with their buckets and spades; Carl slumped into a deck chair and began to read a newspaper. He eventually grew tired, sighed and fell asleep. An hour later he woke up, feeling rather parched. He called his grandchildren to him to go to the ice-cream and ask if they sold drinks. They came back minutes later, holding a green can with the words "Scum Ultra" printed on it. They explained to Carl that they had no tea or coffee for it was a very hot day. Carl noticed that it was a new product, made by the transational corporation called Scumlabs. He snatched the can off them and began to guzzle down the green liquid. Suddenly he felt very youthful. He felt rejuvenated once again; he leaped out of his deck chair and began to dance a jig. But, suddenly, his gut rumbled and he began to feel dizzy and queezy. The twins stepped back in panic, and began to run as fast as possible. Carl's skin hardened and crusted, forming a giant red exoskeleton. His eyes popped out of his head and stook up on stalks. His right hand slowly grew and his fingers merged and sharpened into a giant pincer. He opened his eyes slowly. He then noticed he was much taller than before. He then looked down to spot innocent people running around in panic, tripping over sand castles as they did so. He then looked at his right hand in sheer horror; it was no longer a hand but a giant claw. He looked down and noticed his legs were deformed. He tried walking forward, but it was no use. He also felt more aggressive, so he roared in anger and slammed his huge claw to the ground, causing a tidal wave of sand to fly off in all directions. Quickly, Carl burried underground and began to make his way to the center of his home town on a mission of malice. Personality and Occupation His personality barely changed, before or after his transformation; he was always angry. He was quite short as a man so he has a case of "Small Man Syndrome". He is even shorter than most monsters, so he is often rivaled by other monsters simply because of their height. Powers and Abilities Much like Philbert the Ungulate, Carl the Crab accumulates rage much faster than any other monster, therefore able to reach Rampage Mode quickly. His incredible large right-hand claw is used at its best as a weapon. He can traverse quickly over sandy terrain, thus boosting his speed, great for evading enemies or collecting powerups. Carl can also burrow beneath the ground for a period of time to regenerate health or take buildings out from beneath. However, this uses up his Special Meter. Category:Pjray02 Category:Monsters Category:Invertebrate Monsters Category:Wrecking Crew